Don't Get In My Way Again
by BlazeWaterfell
Summary: Sakura Haruno. The most wanted ninja in the country. She's more powerful that all the Hokage's and the containers of the tailed beasts. They call her the Shadow Samurai. But nobody knows her real name they only know her by The Shadow Samurai.


Don't get in my way again

Hey Guys it's me BlazeWaterfell. I was listening to Three Days Grace songs and this story got me thinking so I thought I should write it. If you didn't notice now that I Love Sakura she is one of my favourites in Naruto. And I love Naruto to. And I love NaruSaku if you didn't realise*Nervous laugh*.

*Cries* I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Sakura would be together. Married and have a child. Sakura would be really strong and so will Naruto.

Summary: Sakura Haruno. The most wanted ninja in the country. She's more powerful that all the Hokage's and the containers of the tailed beasts.

They call her the Shadow Samurai.

Chapter 1 I am Sakura Haruno.

It was a dark and deep cave where the Sakura Haruno was sitting in. Cleaning her blooded samurai sword.

"Well that ninja was weak…Hahahahahah" Sakura laughed to herself. Sakura had long pink hair with the end tide in a ponytail. Her green eyes shone with hatred and anger. Her personality changed from a cry-baby to the most fierce, angered kunochi ever. Sakura had long pink hair that was tied up in a ponytail. A long black cape that covered her face. A small black kimono. Studded Bracelets. Long boots. And chainmail going over her body.

Her Samurai sword was black. Black handle and a Black blade with a small white dragon on the handle.

They hunted her down they found her but all failed to kill her off. That's when she took the name 'Shadow Samurai'. She would finish the ninja like they were nothing and they didn't know what they were up against. She tore them down ripping their bodies with her bare hands. Their blood would stain her hands. Sometimes she would walk around with their blood on her hands with pride. Not a care in the world if anyone saw.

Sakura Haruno was the most wanted ninja or Samurai and Sakura is now 23 and the most wanted. And the Shadow Samurai.

Meanwhile in Konoha

"Damn it, another killed under the Shadow Samurai's hand" Tsuande.

Shizune looked petrified.

"Shizune call someone to get Naruto please" Tsuande said.

Shizune nodded not speaking a word when she left Lady Tsuande's office.

In the streets of Konoha

"Hinata could you let go of my arms please and stop stalking me" Naruto said.

Hinata looked at Naruto with an annoyed face.

"But Naruto-kun your my boyfriend we are meant to be together….Naruto we are 23 now don't you think you should propose to m-" Hinata way cut off by Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto Lady Tsuande wants to see you" Shikamaru said.

Naruto thought 'Thank you Lady Tsuande…..I broke up with Hinata 2 years ago and she still thinks I'm her boyfriend sheesh'.

Lady Tsuande's office

"You wanted to see me Baa-Chan" Naruto said. A vein popped up on Tsuande's forehead but went away quickly.

"Ahem Naruto I'm sure that you have heard of the Shadow Samurai haven't you" Lady Tsuande said.

Naruto nodded.

"You are going on a mission to kill The Shadow Samurai" Tsuande said with no emotion and no expression.

"It's a solo mission Naruto and this person has valuable information about konoha, the weapons and the ninjas. I want the person dead or alive" Tsuande said.

"When do I leave" Naruto said.

"Dawn be at the gates to be given you information" Tsuande said.

Dawn in Konoha

"Right Naruto you know what to do this mission might take a few months. People in the water country said they spotted her" Lady Tsuande said.

Naruto looked at Lady Tsuande.

"You never said the Shadow Samurai was a girl" Naruto said shocked.

Lady Tsuande frowned.

"The woman is the same age as you Naruto. They said that she is beautiful. She uses her beauty against her opponents so be careful" Tsuande said.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"I bet she's ugly whore I bet I can't wait to meet her and kill her" Naruto grinned.

Tsuande waved her hand and Naruto set off to kill this woman.

"Watch out Shadow Samurai Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi container and a Jonin of Konoha is coming for you" Naruto thought.

Somewhere in the water village

"Hm someone must be thinking or talking about me" Sakura thought.

All of a sudden Sakura's eyes turned black as night.

She was in a dark room.

"Hello Sakura" A voice said coolly.

"Hello inner me…..how's life been for you" Sakura said.

Inner Sakura smirked and so did Sakura.

"I heard about another ninja coming to kill you ha they won't be able to lay a finger on you my dear Sakura-Chan" Inner Sakura said.

Sakura frowned.

"You know I hate being called that" Sakura said angering at the minute.

Inner Sakura frowned.

"Sakura I know why you hate that name" Inner Sakura said.

"That asshole Naruto thought I lied about loving him when we were 16 and I did love him….and you know what he believed that fucking whore Hinata" Sakura tried to conceal her anger.

"Sakura let me take over for a little while you seem tired" Inner Sakura said.

"No I'm fine no need to do that" Sakura said shaking her head.

Inner Sakura nodded.

"I will still look out for you Sakura call me when you need me" Inner Sakura said.

The dark room began to fade and Sakura was still in the cave.

End of chapter 1


End file.
